elsas_testfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
PI-FAQ
This page contains some Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) related to Portable Infoboxes. Cette page recense les questions fréquentes (FAQ) sur les infoboxes portables. What are Portable Infoboxes? are a base to build designed to display well across different devices (and provide other benefits). Que sont les infoboxes portables ? Les infoboxes portables sont une base pour construire des infoboxes conçues pour s'afficher correctement sur différents appareils (entre autres avantages). Do I have to use Portable Infoboxes? No, but it's a really good idea for a lot of reasons. The most important of those is that an ever-increasing amount of Wikia traffic is from non-desktop devices (more than 50% and growing). Sometimes this means smartphones, tablets, Community Apps, televisions, and even other websites, such as Rotten Tomatoes. What looks good on desktop does not always translate well to other experiences. That's why they're called "portable". Suis-je obligé d'utiliser les infoboxes portables ? Non, mais c'est une très bonne idée pour de nombreuses raisons. Surtout parce que le trafic provenant d'appareils autres que des ordinateurs de bureau est en forte croissance (plus de 50% et ça continue d'augmenter). Ces appareils peuvent être des smartphones, tablettes, applications communautaires, télévision, voire même d'autres sites comme Rotten Tomatoes. Ce qui s'affiche bien sur un ordinateur de bureau n'est pas forcément bien retranscrit sur d'autres appareils. C'est pour cette raison qu'on les appelle « portables ». How do I change the appearance of a Portable Infobox? Changing the appearance of a Portable Infobox requires one to change the wiki's CSS (e.g. MediaWiki:Common.css or MediaWiki:Wikia.css). This will require admin access on a given wikia. See for more information. Comment changer l'apparence d'une infobox portable ? Pour changer l'apparence d'une infobox portable il faut changer le CSS du wikia (ex : MediaWiki:Common.css ou MediaWiki:Wikia.css). Il faut donc être administrateur sur un wikia. Consultez Aide:Infoboxes/CSS pour plus d'informations. I specified layout="horizontal" for a group, and the group is missing. Why? When nesting groups, the infobox cannot change the layout. This isn't handled gracefully, and the entire section is skipped to avoid all the building blocks shifting and crumbling down. J'ai spécifié layout="horizontal" pour un groupe, mais le groupe n'apparaît pas. Pourquoi ? Quand il s'agit de groupes imbriqués, l'infobox ne peut pas changer d'apparence. Cela ne rend pas bien, et la section entière est ignorée pour éviter que les blocs se mélangent. Can I put format tags inside default tags? No. Format tags cannot be inserted inside default tags and vice versa, because they serve different purposes. See which child tags (e.g. caption) are supported for each parent tag (e.g. image) in the page. Puis-je mettre des balises de format dans les balises par défaut ? Non. Les balises de format ne peuvent pas être insérées dans les balises par défaut et vice-versa, car elles ont des objectifs différents. Voyez quelles balises enfant (ex : caption) sont prises en charge pour chaque balise parent (ex : image) sur la page Aide:Infoboxes portables/wikitexte. How do I format what's in a default tag? Use the wiki's See Portable Infoboxes/Tips and tricks for detailed tips. Comment formater ce qui est dans la balise par défaut ? Utilisez le CSS du wikia. Consultez Infoboxes portables/Conseils et astuces pour plus de détails. How do I hide unused sections using an infobox? As long as a particular isn't used in the whole section (e.g. ) that depends on it, the section will be automatically hidden.Reply #30 of Infoboxes are evolving - can you help guide their progress? by Shareif (message wall) on 1:06, May 21, 2015 This is also true if show="incomplete" is set to true but none of the child tags contain any text.Force all group elements to be displayed Comment cacher les sections inutilisées dans une infobox ? Si un paramètre n'est pas utilisé dans la section complète (ex : ) qui en dépend, cette section sera automatiquement cachée. C'est également vrai si show="incomplete" est activé et qu'aucune des balises enfant ne contient de texte.Forcer tous les éléments du groupe à s'afficher. Can I collapse sections or groups? Yes. Groups can be made collapsible. An arrow pointing downwards will appear only if that group has a heading (see ). Puis-je enrouler des sections ou des groupes ? Oui. Les groupes peuvent devenir déroulants. Une flèche pointant vers le bas apparaîtra à condition que ce groupe ait un titre (voir les groupes déroulants). I get "infobox error: tag (or other) unsupported" You have placed a supported tag into a section where it is not allowed. Use to verify document structure. Le message « infobox error: tag (or other) unsupported » s'affiche Vous avez placé une balise non prise en charge dans une section où ce n'est pas autorisé. Consultez Aide:Infoboxes portables/wikitexte pour vérifier la structure. Can I use parser functions or Lua inside infoboxes? Yes. Wherever wikitext can be used, parser functions and Lua can also be used. Use to see where. Puis-je utiliser les fonctions parseur ou Lua dans les infoboxes ? Oui. Partout où le wikitexte peut être utilisé, les fonctions parseur et Lua peuvent elles aussi être utilisées. Rendez-vous sur Aide:Infoboxes portables/wikitexte pour voir où. How can I resize an image? Images inside the tag can only be resized using a wiki's . See Tips and tricks. Comment puis-je redimensionner une image ? Les images dans la balise peuvent être redimensionnées en utilisant le CSS du wikia. Consultez Conseils et astuces. Does Tabber or Tabview work in Portable Infoboxes? Yes. is supported for images Introducing Desktop Tabs and Portable Galleries in InfoboxesUser blog comment:Ducksoup/The Future of Infoboxes on Wikia comment by Shareif , however the gallery markup is recommended. Tabber et Tabview fonctionnent-ils dans les infoboxes portables ? Oui. Tabber est pris en charge pour les images Introduction des onglets (affichage bureau) et des galeries (affichage mobile) dans les infoboxes portables, en revanche la balise gallery est recommandée. Références